


Secrets Can Benefit All

by ourokami



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Actually I have no idea what I'm doing, Aged-Up Character(s), Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hopefully I keep track of my ideas, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Game(s), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, There are token hetero moments, This is my first fic in almost 7 years sorry, Those relationships aren't all ships, they're also just interactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourokami/pseuds/ourokami
Summary: Sal knows what he had fantasized to do. We all know what he DID do. He had been punished, but did the world think that it was actually enough? Medication, issues, and eventually the past caught up. Therapists don't always help, neither does seeing the talkative dead. When you sit in that chair and see your life flash before your eye, what do you expect to be waiting for you?





	Secrets Can Benefit All

Sal  **hated**  jail. But that was the point, wasn't it? To keep the bad people away from seemingly good people. Nobody would like jail.

It may have been routine, but nobody in their right mind would enjoy having absolutely no freedom. Every morning at 6 AM, get your ass out of bed, report for roll call, and leave your block to prepare the same food every other prisoner. Being the famed ‘Sally Face Killer’ was no fun either. New prisoners would sneer and try to beat him up to see what he’s worth. It would be torture if it weren’t for the old-timers who had seen so many people come and gone for various, horrific crimes. Some were even worse than his, but none garnered as much attention. Blaming supernatural forces and a centuries dead cult never exactly painted one with an innocent light.

In the beginning, being a 20-year old young man killing everyone in your apartment building wearing an eerie-looking mask was like putting a target right on his back. Nobody would bat an eye when his prosthetic went missing for a few days, or food stolen, or getting beat downs just for daring to talk shit about an inmate who bragged about sexually assaulting multiple women. Defending others openly isn’t always the best idea in prison. Sal learned that damn quick. After hazing, other lifetimers stuck around with him.

The older men were the ones who had done the most horrible things. Murder, terrorism, and other disturbing things he'd rather not think about. Associating himself with them was practically the only thing he could do from absolutely losing it. Well, moreso than he already had. Younger inmates thought too highly of themselves, acting untouchable despite being caught and thrown behind bars. Nobody was ever truly safe. ‘Elders’ had already served enough of their sentence to know it was stupid to squabble, even if profit was to be made; profit being drugs or food that wasn’t past its expiration date.

They weren’t exactly nice by any standards, but at least they usually didn’t try to catch him in the shower or try to stab him with a smuggled shiv. Not frequently. Sal managed to fight them off all but one time, and that only contributed to his discomfort during the times he was alone. He kept it to himself for as long as he could.

His stomach leapt into his throat when he was woken from one of the nights that he recalled that gross encounter, to the violent coughing of his cellmate. Shortly after, the deafening silence. Sal knew what had just happened, and despite trying his best to fall back asleep, he rolled to his side and faced the shivering transparent figure of Klaus. His closest friend in jail had finally croaked from his long-since suspected lung cancer. 

 Of course Sal felt bad, but he was almost annoyed at the continued appearance of ghosts in his life.

"This sucks....I guess I'll be going now. Take care of yourself, Sally Face." Klaus just smiled at him, a hint of pity on his face. It didn't suit him, Sal had never seen so many upset wrinkles from a fake smile. Sal couldn't say anything back, his mouth was dry. He nodded as Klaus swirled off with the telling scream, waiting a few moments before trying to alert a guard of the situation. 

 "I guess I'm not sleeping tonight anyways." 

 

 


End file.
